U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,436 to Orlowski, et. al. discloses a method for bonding a polymeric article to teeth employing a light curable primer. In this method, the surface of a tooth is first etched and a primer is applied to the polymeric article to be bonded to the tooth. The primer comprises light curable acrylate or methacrylate monomers and a volatile solvent which softens or partially dissolves the polymeric material of the article. Polymerization initiators and/or activators are optionally provided in the primer. A light curable adhesive is then applied to the article or the tooth, and the article is placed on the tooth. The primer and the adhesive are then cured by a light induced polymerization reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,824 to Wong discloses plastic orthodontic brackets having an adhesive primer layer. A solvating mixture of solvents and acrylic monomers is applied to the bonding surface of a plastic bracket and allowed to attack (solvate) and diffuse into the plastic substrate. The bracket is then heated to volatilize the solvents and lower molecular weight monomers to leave a coating or layer of acrylic material which is predominantly monomeric and is at least partially embedded in the plastic bracket.